Floyd's Testing Wikia:Requests for chat moderator
Requests for chat moderator (RfCM) is the process by which the users of the Floyd's Testing Wikia decide who will be given the chat moderator status in , which allows users to kick and ban users from the Chat. A user either submits his or her own request for chat moderator (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. Current requests for chat moderator About RfCM The community grants Chat moderator status to trusted users, so nominees should have been on the Floyd's Testing Wikia and the Chat long enough for people to determine whether they are trustworthy. ;Nomination standards :Any registered user (no I.P. addresses) may nominate another registered user (again - no I.P. addresses) for chat moderator privileges. Self-nominating is allowed, but may be frowned upon depending on the case. Potential candidates may inform other users of their desire to be given permissions of a group if they wish to avoid self-nominating. ;Decision process :The numbers of people supporting, opposing, or expressing another opinion on a candidacy are the main factor in determining whether or not the user will be given permissions. Requests will be held for one week before a final decision is made. Once this time is up, an administrator will decide whether to grant the user into their respective group or not. There are no requirements for nomination, but here are a few general guidelines: *Candidates should be well-known, trusted, and helpful contributors to the Chat. *Candidates should have been an active contributor to the Chat for a significant amount of time. *Candidates should have shown their ability to help other users. Since all editors have an equal opinion, the nominator should be irrelevant to the nomination. ;Expressing opinions :Any user with an account is welcome to comment. To comment on a candidate's nomination, please use one of the discussion markup choices listed below. decisions should not be based on only edits or time active, but also maturity and character. Before deciding, think carefully about what you've seen of the candidate's actions and reactions, and assess their leadership skills and diplomacy - necessary traits for a moderator. Try to always make the best decision for the benefit of the wiki. Remember that this is not a secret ballot. Comments are often responded to, and discussion commonly takes place within the candidate's nomination section. Try to avoid heated arguments and remain calm. Support or opposition should also not be based on friendships or rivalries. If a candidate has opposed you or a friend of yours in the past, do not simply oppose the candidate's nomination for that reason. Ask the candidate to explain the reasons behind his or her decision, but do not base your own decision on his or hers. If the candidate explains his or her decision, and you truly feel that the reasons were insufficient, irrelevant, or incorrect, then the candidate's own decision making practices may come into question, but please explain this fully. The following list is a list of discussion markup choices which should be placed at the beginning of all posts within a nomination section. If you think of a new markup choice which you believe will be useful, add it to the list. *'Support' - followed by a reason for supporting the nominee. Should be well-explained. *'Oppose' - followed by a reason for opposing the nominee. Should be well-explained. *'Neutral' - followed by a reason for neither support nor opposing nominee. Should be well-explained. *'Comment'/'Observation'/'Note' - followed by a statement presenting facts or clarifying a disputed fact. *'Not yet'/'Wait a little' - followed by a reason for currently opposing while suggesting future support. *'Notice of intent' - an administrator's notification of an intent to either a close discussion or extend it for a specified period of time. *'{Decision}' - a decision made by an administrator presented in the form of {Example Candidate} has been made a chat moderator or The discussion period of {Example Candidate}'s nomination is now over, {Example Candidate} remains a normal user. Nominating Nominations must be accepted by the user in question. If you wish to nominate a user, make sure you let the user know on his or her . All nominations should be posted at bottom of this page. Not at the top. Create a new nomination align=center width=30 break=yes prefix=Project:Requests for chat moderator/ preload=Project:Requests for chat moderator/Preload default=User you are nominating here buttonlabel=Create new nomination # Fill in the Blanks of page you linked to above. # Fill in another row of the summary table above with the nominee's information. # If this is a non self nomination, contact the nominee on his or her talk page to let him or her know that he or she has been nominated. # Before anyone can become a chat moderator, he or she must first sign the acceptance of nomination section. In general, requests will take one week. However, if a request seems to be progressing faster, then it may be resolved sooner. Decisions must be made only with community consensus. If there is no general consensus to make someone a chat moderator, he or she should not be given the tools. What can chat moderators do? See Project:CHAT for more information. Instructions for administrators Once an RfCM has run for at least one week, the following procedure should be executed by an administrator: # Announce on the candidate's RfCM page that his or her RfCM is finished with the final decision. # Remove the RfCM from the above list. # Add a link to the finished nomination to the archive. If the RfCM is successful, add the candidate to the chat moderator usergroup using the and notify the candidate on their talk page. Category:Active requests Category:Requests